Project deals with effects of crowding, physical closeness, eye contact, and other aspects of social presence upon behavior. Better measures are needed to study reactions to social presence. Emphasis will be placed upon developing several measures which can be monitored continuously and which do not interfere with ongoing social inter- presence of other persons; it may also reveal differences in functioning of the left and right hemispheres of the brain. Voice frequency tremor can be decoded using electronic hardware or computer software, and tremor seems to change with social arousal. Finally, the patterning of talking and looking during conversation can be recorded on a real-time basis and analyzed via computer to reveal differences among individuals, conversation topics, and environmental settings. Bibliographic references: Clower, B.J., & Dabbs, J.M., Jr. Effects of sex and physical proximity on arousal and task performance. JSAS Catalog of Selected Documents in Psychology, 1974, 4, 71 (20 pp.); Carr, S.J., Dabbs, J.M., & Carr, T.S. Mother-infant attachment: The importance of the mother's visual field. Child Development, 1975, 46, 331-338.